Lelouch and C C vs The Emperor
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch and C. C. try to save Shirley from Emperor Charles, but the Emperor hired some criminals to stop the heroes.


Notes: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise. This story is dedicated to all of the talented people that worked on Code Geass.

Lelouch Lamperouge was relaxing at his house. He said "I feel like having a more exciting day."

C. C. replied "Well I heard news that'll make your day the bad kind of exciting?"

Lelouch asked "What's going on?"

C. C. answered "The Emperor had Shirley kidnapped. He claims that he won't release her, until you and the Black Knights retire."

Lelouch said "That's not going to happen. We're going to save Shirley."

C. C. replied "You're going to need to be more careful than usual."

Lelouch said "I'm somewhat careful." Lelouch accidentally knocked a flower pot into a bag of sugar. Lelouch grabbed the bag and threw it out the window. It landed on a jogger.

C. C. replied "We need to hurry sweetie."

Lelouch said "We don't have to hurry. We have the option to do things slowly."

C. C. replied "Hurry up joke boy."

Meanwhile Emperor Charles was in his lair. He said "Lelouch will give up being Zero which is ironic considering that's the number of good choices he's made in his life."

Shirley Fenette asked "Can't you release me?"

Emperor Charles said "Lelouch will give up being Zero soon enough. After he does that taking over the world will be easier than usual." The Emperor laughed.

Shirley replied "I hope that Lulu saves me soon."

A few minutes later Lelouch and C. C. started walking to the Emperor's lair. At the time they were unaware that the Emperor hired some people to beat them up.

Diethard Ried walked up to them and said "No part of the city is safe. Ha, ha!"

Lelouch replied "It's Diethard, the broadcaster."

Diethard said "I heard that you two fools are trying to stop the Emperor."

C. C. said "Fools? You're the only fool here."

Diethard said "Anyways the Emperor doesn't want any more troublemakers around so you fools better leave before trouble comes your way."

Lelouch said "There are some villains that I'm afraid of, but I'm not afraid of you."

Diethard used his news camera to hit Lelouch. Lelouch asked "Why does that hurt more than it should?"

Diethard answered "This is a twenty pound news camera. It took months of exercise to be able to carry this thing around and it works great on clumsy fools like you."

C. C. grabbed the news camera and broke it in half. She said "Your strength is weak compared to mine."

Diethard replied "I have fought tough people before so try to hurt me."

C. C. thought about it and said "I shouldn't. It would hurt you too much."

Diethard replied "Fight me."

C. C. said "Okay." C. C. punched Diethard.

Diethard replied "That's the most painful punch that I've ever gotten." Diethard ran away.

A few minutes later Mao came up to Lelouch and C. C. Lelouch said "Oh no. It's your bothersome ex-boyfriend." C. C. rolled her eyes.

Mao showed up and said "I heard that you have the same geass that I do."

Lelouch said "I'm that person. Actually you're the person that inspired me."

Mao replied "I'm also going to be the person that destroys you."

Lelouch and Mao started fighting each other. The two of them punched each other for a few minutes. Mao said "You are stronger than I thought you were, but that doesn't mean much. I know all of your future thoughts, because I can read minds."

Lelouch said "You waste your geass on evil. You could be one of the best super heroes."

Mao replied "That would be a waste of strength."

C. C. replied "This is a waste of time." C. C. used her power to get rid of Mao's geass. Mao was very upset about that. He shook his fist at Lelouch.

Prince Schneizel walked up to the heroes and said "You have done a great job so far Lelouch and C. C."

C. C. asked "Who is that guy?"

Lelouch said "He's Prince Schneizel, one of the most royals criminals in Gotham."

Prince Schneizel angrily said "I'm supposed to be the most dangerous."

Lelouch said "You failed at that."

Prince Schneizel angrily said "The Emperor has been hurting my business more than ever recently. I need you to help me."

C. C. replied "But you're a criminal."

Prince Schneizel said "Listen up kids."

Lelouch said "I'm twenty."

Prince Schneizel replied"Be quiet you teenager. Anyways I'm a rich person and I can pay you more than you could ever need to destroy the Emperor."

Lelouch said "Exciting offer, but no. I don't destroy people."

Prince Schneizel angrily replied "Batman and the Joker are too evil to deserve to live."

C. C. said "Nobody deserves to get destroyed."

Prince Schneizel replied "I hate super heroes. They have no guts."

C. C. smirked and said "Well we do have the guts to capture you."

Prince Schneizel tried to sneak away, but Lelouch grabbed the prince and sent him to the police station.

Meanwhile the Emperor heard about Prince Schneizel getting captured. Emperor Charles said "The super heroes I want to get rid defeated a criminal I was after. Very ironic. My enemies are helping me."

Lelouch and C. C. were only a few blocks away from the Emperor's hideout.

Lelouch said "Now we can finally take care of the Emperor. I hope that a simple overdramatic speech will end things, but be prepared to fight. The Emperor's not a very friendly person."

C. C. replied "I hope more of the Emperor's allies don't show up."

V. V. showed up and said "I'm ashamed of my fellow super villains. They should of defeated you easily."

Lelouch replied "You might as well give up my dastardly uncle. We're stronger than you think we are."

V. V. giggled and said "Oh yeah? You are just two super powered fools who think you can defeat people way more powerful than you."

Lelouch replied "Go away."

V. V. giggled again and said "A simple command like that would never be enough to stop you. You're more pathetic than I thought you are."

Lelouch grabbed V. V. and started punching. V. V. used his geass power on Lelouch. Lelouch was distracted by V. V.'s long enough for V. V. to start sneaking away. C. C. whispered some information to Lelouch.

V. V. asked "What are you two lovebirds talking about?"

Lelouch said "You."

V. V. said "Oh yeah?"

Lelouch smiled and replied "C. C. told me your weakness."

V. V. replied "Oh dear." Lelouch used a special geass power that he learned from C. C. to zap V. V.

Lelouch and C. C. went inside of the Emperor's lair. C. C. said "We need to save Shirley-chan fast."

Lelouch replied "Like I said before we have the option to save her slowly."

Lelouch and C. C. went to a nearby room. Shirley was a tied to a bomb that wasn't lit yet. Lelouch waved to Shirley. Shirley thought it was a weird time for a wave, but she was sweet enough to wave back.

Lelouch said "I will save her."

Emperor Charles relied "You won't do that." The Emperor knocked Lelouch to the ground and tied him to one of the bombs. C. C. threw a rope at the bombs. She used the rope to throw the bombs out the window. Nobody got blown up.

Shirley said "Thank you C. C. You're a real hero."

Lelouch replied "I deserve at least forty percent of the credit."

Emperor Charles felt pretty frustrated. He said "I was so close to blowing them up. I've been so close to so many victories. Lelouch is my best and most bothersome enemy."

Lelouch said "It's time to give up. There's three heroes and one super villain. I think we can win."

The Emperor thought about it and said "I'm more dangerous than you predictable fools. Ha, ha!" Lelouch punched the Emperor. The Emperor said "You proved my point by using a predictable attack Lelouch. Ha, ha!"

Lelouch said "You anger me to no end."

The Emperor replied "I'm proud of that."

C. C. punched the Emperor across the room. She asked "Does that hurt?"

The Emperor said "Too painful." The Emperor tried to jump out a window to escape.

Shirley asked "Could he survive that?"

C. C. said "I don't know."

Shirley asked "Is he crazy?"

Lelouch said "Duh."

The Emperor fell outside. He was in pain, but he laughed about it. After yelling to Lelouch for several minutes he passed out.

Shirley gave C. C. a hug and said "Thank you very much for saving me from the bomb. Even though it wasn't lit I was scared."

Lelouch replied "I deserve credit too."

Shirley said "Thank you Lulu." Shirley shook Lelouch's hand.

Lelouch hugged C. C. and said "We're heroes."

C. C. replied "I'm glad that you didn't act too immature."

Lelouch said "I'm the prince of maturity." C. C. rolled her eyes.


End file.
